1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a card edge cable connector assembly, and more particularly, to a card edge cable connector assembly electrically connected to a circuit board, comprising a cable and a plug space such that when the card edge portion of the circuit board is inserted into the plug space, the circuit board and the cable can be electrically connected to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in China Patent CN101682136, a card edge cable connector is a connector used for connecting a cable to a card edge interface. The card edge cable connector comprises a housing having a first surface and a second surface opposite to the first surface. The two surfaces separate the seam groove. The bifurcate contacting units are positioned inside the housing, where each contacting unit comprises naked a first bifurcate tooth portion, a second bifurcate tooth portion, a connecting board portion for connecting the first and the second bifurcate tooth portions, and a cable connecting portion for connecting the conductors of a cable.
However, in the aforementioned prior art, only the first bifurcate tooth portion is used as a contact for being connected to a printed circuit board (PCB). The second bifurcate tooth portion is merely used as a fixing end. Therefore, the current card edge cable connector only has a single row of contacts on the top of the connector. When more contacts are needed, the thickness of the PCB will be increased and the entire volume of the card edge connector will be increased. In addition, if the width of PCB is not increased, the both sides of the PCB should be able to be electrically connected and contacts should be positioned both on the top and the bottom of the card edge cable connector to form two rows of contacts. Therefore, the current card edge connector should be improved.